<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>關於出差 by Didy_miny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509544">關於出差</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny'>Didy_miny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>第二次 成為「我的」他 [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>第二次 成為「我的」他 [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>關於出差</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「狀況怎麼樣？」</p><p> </p><p>順榮坐在沙發上撐著頭，看著手機螢幕上的戀人</p><p> </p><p>「有碩珉在本來就不用擔心，他做的很好，多虧了他我還有時間到處逛逛」</p><p> </p><p>另一邊的知勳也同樣撐著頭眼裡柔情的看著順榮</p><p> </p><p>「那就好……」</p><p> </p><p>兩人就這樣看著對方，知勳呢喃的說</p><p> </p><p>「我好想你……權順榮……要是你在這裡就好了」</p><p> </p><p>「我也想你……我已經獨守空閨10天又7個小時了」</p><p> </p><p>知勳這陣子去義大利分公司視察了，原本預計要大約3週才能回國，但是分公司在碩珉的帶領下績效比預期來的要好很多</p><p> </p><p>讓整個視察都很順利，知勳還因此有了許多空檔可以到處走走，看著美景他特別希望此時此刻順榮能在身邊一起欣賞</p><p> </p><p>他們倆算是學乖了，重逢後的每個出差都是每天視訊，若是忙的不行也要打電話互道晚安</p><p> </p><p>「後天就回去了，趕快去睡覺，明天你還得上班呢」</p><p> </p><p>義大利這邊雖然才下午但韓國已接近午夜了，兩人隔著螢幕互相給了個晚安吻，才依依不捨的掛掉視訊</p><p> </p><p>結束後順榮又不急著準備睡覺，而是打了電話給知勳的秘書</p><p> </p><p>「好，我知道了多謝」</p><p> </p><p>不知問了什麼，臉上露出愉悅的笑容</p><p> </p><p>（……分隔線……）</p><p> </p><p>又經過漫長且煎熬的兩天後，知勳終於踏上韓國的土地了</p><p> </p><p>戴上墨鏡遮著疲憊的雙眼，此刻真想自己柔軟的床，想在床上抱著權順榮直接睡到明天早上</p><p> </p><p>剛過了海關，走到大廳，知勳就看到他最想念的身影，拿下墨鏡看的清楚點，果然是他</p><p> </p><p>知勳隨即露出笑容，飛奔到順榮敞開的懷裡</p><p> </p><p>「你怎麼會來！」</p><p> </p><p>知勳沒跟順榮什麼時候到韓國，怕他還得空出時間接他，打算自己搭車回家</p><p> </p><p>殊不知順榮早就問了秘書班機時間了</p><p> </p><p>「因為怕你太想我，為了早點讓你看到我，所以來接你啊，開心嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「嗯！」</p><p> </p><p>知勳整個人像上了膠水一樣黏在順榮身上</p><p> </p><p>「給我就好，辛苦你了」</p><p> </p><p>從秘書手上接過行李，秘書也含著笑看著如膠似漆的兩人</p><p> </p><p>「走吧我們回家」</p><p> </p><p>把知勳從自己懷裡拉開改牽著知勳的手，知勳像個孩子般，開心的向秘書道別</p><p> </p><p>「掰掰~路上小心」</p><p> </p><p>在工作時知勳總是認真從不懈怠，但一到了順榮面前便開始撒嬌，特別像個孩子，這是秘書跟著知勳多年來的結論</p><p> </p><p>一上了車，知勳就打起哈欠</p><p> </p><p>「哈~好累」</p><p> </p><p>為了時差能盡快調整回來整個航程整整11個小時知勳只敢睡了一個小時</p><p> </p><p>「那睡一會吧」</p><p> </p><p>給知勳繫上安全帶，蓋上毯子，順便在他臉上親一口，惹來知勳彎起笑眼，捧著他的臉吧唧一吻</p><p> </p><p>一路無語，知勳沉沉的睡著，順榮時不時看著身旁的戀人，不敢相信他竟然曾經失去過他</p><p> </p><p>很快的到家了，連拖帶拉著半夢半醒的知勳，好不容易進了家門，還得推著他進浴室洗澡</p><p> </p><p>「不要，想睡覺，權順榮幫我洗」</p><p> </p><p>「不行，幫你洗你就別想睡了」</p><p> </p><p>「權順榮，拜託嘛」</p><p> </p><p>「好好好，我就幫你脫衣服，你還是得自己洗」邊說邊幫他脫下束縛，把他推入花灑下<br/>「好了，快洗啊，我去外面等你，呀……」</p><p> </p><p>盛順榮一個不注意，知勳順勢把他一起拉入，直接逼迫順榮跟他一起洗</p><p> </p><p>「呵呵呵呵」</p><p> </p><p>直直傻笑，順榮無奈的脫下自己已經濕透的衣服</p><p> </p><p>「拿你沒辦法」</p><p> </p><p>知勳直接拉下順榮的臉用力的親上</p><p> </p><p>不過說是洗澡就真的只有洗澡，畢竟知勳是真累，順榮也是工作一整天，又跑到機場接知勳</p><p> </p><p>兩人都沒力氣在這事上，最後順榮把睡著吹完頭髮的知勳安置在床上，自己也收拾完</p><p> </p><p>關了燈躺入暖呼呼的被窩，一感受到有人，知勳就往順榮身上靠，迷迷糊糊的說</p><p> </p><p>「還是有順榮的床最舒服」</p><p> </p><p>「我也喜歡知勳有知勳在我旁邊」</p><p> </p><p>順榮在知勳的額頭印上一吻，收緊手臂把下巴抵在知勳頭上，閉上眼睛輕輕的說</p><p> </p><p>「晚安」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>